My story ends here
by frostbittenprincess15
Summary: It's the 64 hunger games, and the sun is shining bright. Or at least it was, but then I was reaped, turning my life upside down. An oc story
1. Chapter 1

**Hey friends! I made a new story! It's a hunger games fanfiction with my own character. **

"ESKIMO DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT DAY IT IS?" A voice, most likely my mothers, but very possibly my sisters, called. My eyes fluttered opened and I groaned.  
"I do! It's reaping day!" My little sister, Tammy, said happily. She's still too young to know what reaping day means for us. My older brother, Mekko, was reaped 2 years ago. He died in the bloodbath.  
"GET DOWN HERE ESKIMO!"  
"I'm coming!" I yelled, my small voice echoing through the rafters as I pulled myself out of bed. I trudged down the hall to be greeted by my two sisters and mother.  
"Eskimo it's 8:00. You are late." My sister, Kioki, said frowning.  
"I'm right on time." I shot back, grabbing a small slice of bread for breakfast.  
My mother sighed "I laid out a dress for you. It's one of Kiokis old dresses."  
"I always get hand me downs." I mumbled. She heard me.  
"Be grateful for what you've got Eska. Never take anything for granted."  
"Yes mother." I rolled my eyes and returned to my bed chambers. There was a dark violet dress on my bed for when I return from bathing. I sighed glancing at a small ring by the dress. I gasped and picked it up. It was my brothers. It was a small pin, one with a little skull on it. I couldn't help but feel it brought a bad omen. However, I ignored that feeling and went and bathed. I returned and got dress, pinning on my brothers pin.  
"Eska come here." Kioki called.  
"What?" I walked over to her, my hair still dripping wet.  
"You look like a mess." She sighed and grabbed a towel, partially drying it off. "Sit down."  
I did as commanded and sat down on the chair. Kioki started putting my dark brown hair into an intricate bun.  
"Finished" she said calmly, frowning a bit. I glanced into the mirror and gasped.  
"I-I look beautiful."  
"Yes you do. Now come on. It's time." She got up and walked outside, heading to the central part of the district, which was already filling with people. I checked in and went to go line up with the other 15 year olds, quickly finding my best friend Annette.  
"Ready?" She said, looking at me as the escort for district 6, Palicia Shine, came on stage.  
"Welcome, welcome." She called, in that stupid capital accent. She rambled on and on about the capital and why we had the hunger games until she finally stopped, seemingly remembering why she was there. "Now for the reaping. Ladies first!" She chirped. Palicia reached down into the bowl and plucked out a name. I sucked in a breath, anticipating whose name will be called. "Eskimo Winters." She smiled. Annette turned to me.  
"E-Eska?" She said, tears forming in her eyes.  
"What?" My brain not registering what just happened.  
"Eskimo Winters, please come to the stage." Palicia looked around, waiting for me.  
"You. You've been reaped." Annette looked sadly at me. My mouth went dry and I cautiously approached the stage.  
"Ah! There she is. Come on. I won't bite." Palicia held out a hand to help me up. I ignored her and went up on stage.  
"Time for the men!" She chirped again. I didn't listen, my ears were ringing, and my mind was trying to replay what just happened. Some beefy guy came up on stage, and we shook hands.  
"The tributes of district 6!" Palicia exclaimed! I stole one last glance into the crowd, and spotted my mother, holding Tammy, crying.


	2. Chapter 2

**I honestly have nothing to say. Thanks for reading lol. **

The peacekeeper directed me off of the stage and into the room where we say our goodbyes. The place we will see our families for the last time before we go into the arena. Likely the last time ever.

"You have ten minutes." The peacekeeper, who I named John, informed me. I already knew what happened in this process from coming here to say goodbye to my brother. I was alone in the room for about 5 seconds until my mother and my sisters burst through the door.

"Eskimo!" My younger sister ran to me and grabbed ahold of my leg.

"Don't leave." She said, her voice full of tears.

"I have to. If I could stay I would. But I can't. I'm sorry." Tears were now forming in my eyes. My mother came over.

"I know you have the strength." She said determined.

"Mom. Don't lie to yourself. I'm not coming home. And we know that. So please. Don't make it harder then it has to be." My mother muffled a sob.

"Eska. You have to try. For Tammy. For me. For mom." Kioki told me. The tears were now falling down my face, and I pulled my sisters and my mother into a hug. We stayed like that until the peacekeepers came in to take them out.

"Eska!" Tammy was the only one who protested. "No!" She screamed, but the peacekeepers dragged her out as Annette came in.

"Eska? A-are you alright?" Her usually strong voice was meek, brimming with tears.

"I'll be fine." I hugged her. "Now, you know I probably won't make it out. So I give you permission to find a new best friend." I said, trying to make light of the situation.

"I don't want a new best friend, and I won't need one. Because you will live. I know it." She responded. I frowned, and changed the subject. We sat there gossiping until it was time for Annette to go. "May the odds be ever in your favor Eska." She said as she walked out. Me and that beefy guy, which I found out was Randel Exspker, the mayors son.

I turned to him. "I'm Eskimo winters, call me Eska."

"I really don't care." He said curtly.

"Okay." I turned back. We were in a car driving to the train station. We sat in silence until Palicia broke it.

"There it is! There's the train station!" She squealed and parked the car. "Come on! Your mentors are waiting!" She grinned a rather fake grin. We walked out of the car and I caught a glance at our mentors. The female mentor was a blond, and she had blue eyes. Her name was Andrea. The male mentor had dark hair and dark eyes. They both looked tough. Much tougher then me. They're my chance to win these games. Not that I will, but I will try.

"Eskimo Winters?" Andrea called me over. "I will mentor you. I'm Andrea."

"I know. My brother was your district partner." I responded. I doubt she remembers. He died for her. Taking an arrow in the chest.

"He saved my life. I hope you're as good of a fighter." She responded. So she does remember.

"Maybe." I shrugged, getting on the train. We pulled out of the station and we spent the day looking at the other people being reaped. Careers from district 1, 2, and 4. A similar cast as the usual hunger games. Expect for one thing. Me. I wasn't supposed to be reaped. I went to bed thinking about that.


End file.
